Foot Clan
The Foot Clan, is a group faction in the ''Marvel'' series. It was a ninja clan that holds a group of warriors and assassins that also works as powerful crime syndicate and are one of the oldest of all ninja clans in Japan. They and the Hamato Clan were centenarian (700 year old) enemies. For the longest time, it was led and controlled by Saki Oroku, also known as Shredder. However, after his crushing defeat at the hands of Splinter and the Ninja Turtles, he and his forces fled their New York territory and the clan was taken over by Karai, who recruited new soldiers and her old friend Shinigami to help her scout out and destroy the Shredder. It was Koga Takuza who was the first one that created the Foot Clan and became its leader in Japan 300 AD. The Foot emblem is a red, trident-like footprint (hence the name of the clan), an inverted version of the "Three-Toed Sign of the Dragon", which would later on become the symbol of the five warriors who is led by Shredder's younger brother, Kazuo Oroku. Thanks to the Shredder's knowledge and access of various technologies he discovered, the Clan has weapons and equipment centuries ahead of human technology. ".''" :—About the Foot Clan. Members The Foot Clan is divided into several branches. * The most commonly-encountered, and seemingly most numerous, branch are the Foot Ninjas, the basic warriors of the Foot. They're generally depicted as easily beaten except in very large groups. When Hak Foo and Khan joind the Foot, they received extra training from them and became much harder for the Turtles, or even S.H.I.E.L.D. to defeat. * The seemingly most-skilled of the clan warriors are the four Elite Foot Ninjas. These Foot Clan members serve as the clan's elite guard, as well as field commanders on highly important missions. Each carries a different weapon: a trident, a spear, an axe, and a twin bladed sword (aside from their different weapons there's no way to tell them apart). * The seemingly highly-skilled of the clan warriors are the three of mutant DNA clones of Shredder. These mutant clone members serve as the Shredder's fighting force who fights along side with Shredder himself, as well as a commando squad on highly important missions. They've all proven extremely deadly fighters, having easily defeated and nearly killed Leonardo when they first appeared. * Next, the Foot Technicians have cybernetic enhancements but are rarely ever seen in fights. * The Foot Tech Ninja are warriors with specialized stealth armor that allows them to become seemingly invisible. They also possess greatly enhanced physical speed and strength, but their invisibility is what always gives the Turtles and their allies trouble. * The various Foot Gunners and the sumo-wrestling Mega Foots, although only the Foot Gunners then went on to appear in the TV series as Foot Mechs. * The powerful but seldom seen Foot Mystics are five magic-users, each one with powers corresponding to a different natural element: wind, earth, fire, water and metal. Main Members * Miwa Hamato/Karai Oroku - Current leader * Shinigami - A witch and old friend of Karai, who recruited her as second-in-command of the Foot Clan. * Yin and Yang - Karai's female attendants. * Josey Chaplin - Karai Oroku's scientist and current Foot Tech Division leader * Foot Ninjas - New ninjas of the Foot Clan who transferred from Japan to join Karai in her mission to take down Shredder for good. ** Foot Police ** Foot Captains ** Large Foot Ninjas ** Foot Sumo Ninjas ** Scuba Foot Ninjas ** Foot Tech Ninjas ** Cyber Foot Ninjas ** Foot Elite Guards * Mousers ** Giant Mousers Former * 'Koga Takuza' - The Foot Clan's founder and former leader. * 'Kaiji Oroku' - Saki and Kazuo's father and former leader. * 'Saki Oroku/Shredder' - Former leader who took up the moniker of Shredder. * 'Master Khan' - Saki Oroku's second-in-command. * 'Baxter Stockman' - Scientist * 'Foot Geneticist' * 'Mutant Foot Soldiers' ** 'Takeshi/Tiger Claw ' - Saki Oroku's commander of the Mutant Foot Soldiers since "''The Manhattan Project" who was mutated as a child into a mutant Bengel tiger that calls himself Tiger Claw. ** Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar - Saki Oroku's best student who was mutated into a mutant akita named Dogpound and later a near-skeletal werewolf-like version of himself named Rahzar. ** Xever Montes/Fishface/Mr. X - Saki Oroku's Brazilian street contact who was mutated into a mutant snakehead fish named Fishface. ** Barney Stockman/Stock-Fly - Saki Oroku's scientist and Baxter's brother who was mutated into a mutant housefly that calls himself Stock-Fly. ** Dr. Victor Falco/Rat King ** Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady - Saki Oroku's Russian weapons trading partner who was mutated into a mutant rhinoceros named Rocksteady. ** Anton Zeck/Bebop - Ivan Steranko's high-tech thief who was mutated into a mutant warthog named Bebop. ** Tokka ** Tiger-Like Mutant Foot Soldier ** Insect-Like Mutant Foot Soldier ** Timothy/Mutagen Man - Former cannon fodder and test subject. ** Antonio/Pizza Face ** Creep ** Shredder Mutants - Mutant clones of Oroku Saki with crustacean DNA in them. *** Shiva Shredder - Made from the DNA of Saki Oroku and a crab. *** Claw Shredder - Made from the DNA of Saki Oroku and a lobster. *** Mini Shredder - Made from the DNA of Saki Oroku and a shrimp. *** Lady Shredder * Foot Soldiers - Former soldiers of the Foot Clan. ** Mashimi Yukio * Foot Robots ** Footbots - Robotic versions of the Foot Soldiers. *** Elite Footbots - Stronger versions of the Footbots. ** Chrome Dome - Foot-Bots coordinator. The first one was destroyed by Michelangelo and the second one was destroyed by Karai. ** Turtlebot ** Foot Mechs ** Amazonian Blade Bots * Foot Mystics ** Foot Fire Mystic Ninja ** Foot Earth Mystic Ninja ** Foot Water Mystic Ninja ** Foot Wind Mystic Ninja ** Foot Metal Mystic Ninja Allies * Hamato Clan ** Splinter Hamato ** Ninja Turtles *** Leonardo *** Donatello *** Raphael *** Michelangelo ** April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Mighty Mutanimals ** Spike/Slash ** Leatherhead ** Dr. Tyler Rockwell ** Jason/Mondo Gecko Former * Kraang - They supply the Foot Clan with alien technology and mutagen. * Purple Dragons - An organized street gang criminal organization who are the rivals and occasional allies of the Foot Clan, led by Hun. * Italian Mob - They are on Shredder's side through the Vizioso Mob since "Casey Jones VS. The Underworld". ** Vizioso Mob - An Italian mafia family who allies his group with the Foot Clan in "Casey Jones VS. The Underworld". *** Don Vizioso - The head of the Vizioso Mob. *** Fulci Twins - Don Vizioso's henchmen. *** The Hammer - * Russian Mob - They are mentioned to be on Shredder's side through Rocksteady. * Unnamed Asian Gangs - They are mentioned to be on Shredder's side through Hun and the Purple Dragons, and possibly Tiger Claw. * Unnamed South American Gangs - They are mentioned to be on Shredder's side through Fishface. Gallery Main Members Former File:Shredder_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Saki Oroku/Shredder (Status Unknown) History Past Synopsis See Also External links * Foot Clan TMNTPedia Trivia * ... Category:Foot Clan